Z-Champions 1 The Reunion
by KaiDrago1
Summary: The story of a guy (Kole Lathem) and his two siblings (Sara and Hunter Johnson) will face a familliar foe that would take over the entire human and Alpha (mutants) race in his quest for power. posible lemon and all characters are my own thoughts.
1. Proluge

**Hope you all like this and review well if you've read all my other stories then you know i only write things noone else even dares to do.**

**KaiDrago1: ya this is about my Z-Day character Kole Lathem with his**

**very own version of X-Men so a lot of mutants.**

**Kole: like me and my team.**

**KaiDrago1: exacally so on with the show.**

**Kai and Kole: this is a regular dissclaimer if we did write this for real WE'RE FREAKIN RICH! **

**LOUD VOICED BEING**

_THOUGHTS_

"TALKING"

lets get it over with PROLUGE

So far in Kole Lathem's life its a big pile of (NOT THE BALLS NOT THE BALLS) moments. Kole had a rough childhood when growing up with a lonely father and nothing more. He learned that you can't be a leader without people you trust by your side and loved ones close to you.

During a riot in Time Square, his dad found this nice looking women in a crashed black SUV in the road. As he was pulling her out, their eyes met, and after a few seconds of a longing stares, they greeted one another and kissed passionately.

Several months later, Kole's new step mom was going to have twins, a boy and a girl. Kole wasn't so happy that his father was forgeting his mother so easily. The day his new siblings were born wasn't all to bad for Kole. He gave his dad his ideas for there names, Sara Johnson (using their mothers last name), and Hunter Johnson.

After a few days his father was killed by a gun shot, and noone seems to know who it could be. Later on his step mother sent him to a foster home in London when he was 6. This was after the Alpha gene was cast through out the world (I'm not going to tell you what it is till I get to it). While living in the foster home he activated his powers that allow him to absorb the elements, and create his body out of them.

When he was old enough, he went to the army like his foster dad told him he should do, before he died. Years later during the time that Kole was in the army he gets a letter from his other two siblings that they would like to see him sometime. When he goes to meet his half-brother and sister, he realizes that they have the Alpha gene too, that allows them special abilities.

Now he will build a team to find out who or what killed his father so long ago and save as many people that he can on the way.

**KaiDrago1: Wow hope you all liked that and please review.**

**Kole: I'd do it and read all those other stories that you wrote.**

**Kai: Thanks for reminding me Kole next chapter 1 The Rebirth of a New Team.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Kai: Hey you ready for the next chapter?**

**Flagg: I'm definetally ready for the puny fools to try and beat me. (SMACK)**

**Kole: Ya like I just did there**

**Kai: OK OK on with the show.**

**Kai, Kole, Flagg: standard dissclaimer we own the characters but we based the story off of our Z-Day compaign**

**BIG VOICED BEING:**

_'THOUGHTS'_

"TALKING"

DISCRIBING SOMETHING

Chapter 1 Family Ties Getting Solved

"Look I know that it would be dangerous for me to get caught, but I need him, he is the first piece of the puzzle." Kole explains to his two teammates. So far they had gone to stage two on their mutations, Kole's is that he can absorb almost any kind of energy.

Sara's has shown no signs of having powers, while Hunter has multiplication and hyperspeed. There is also this special weapon that only the chosen champions can use known as the white weapon construct.

Hunter's are a pair of hidden chain blades, (think of assassin's creed brother hood with chains on them like in god of war) Kole's are a pair of knuckle blades that he can course any elemental energy through them. (You naruto fans out there it looks like Asuma's but made of white light)

"There has to be another way to get him. We can try to find it." Sara protested "Ya." Hunter agrees, "There's loads of ways to get him but not this. We just got back together."

"Sorry my beloved mates but it has to be done or we lose him. You'll understand when the bloody time comes." The white haired leader replied back, with a little bite in the end, while turning his back.

_'He's still not going to trust us fully because of Dad will he?', _thought the blond with tears.

_'It's not your fault. He'll have trust with us in due time, just give him a bit.',_ replied her twin.

"I know about that bloody mind link so tell me what you are thinking." the eldest demanded without turning, "remember no secrets between us."

They looked at each other quickly and Sara answered, "We were thinking that you still haven't fully trusted us yet, and we know it will take time for us to gain your trust, because of our father."

Kole then turned to see her face so he can tell if she is lying. Soon later he said, "I am sorry you two, It's just hard to remember all that he did to me when mum diapered. And now I'm taking it all out on you mates, I'm truly sorry."

"It's OK man let's get this over with. See you when the time comes. Oh and don't drop the soap man." Hunter jokes.

"Thank you my mates I will see you in 2 day breaks." Kole replied.

With that he walked to a ARU(Alpha Restriction Unit) caravan and started to use his powers on them. His plan was to absorb the electricity from a nullifier and willingly let them put it on him.

Now he's on his way to the New York Alpha Prison to visit an old time friend.

**Kai: There the first chapter is done here is what they look like in the story.**

**Kole has white hair in a crew cut, crimson eyes, a crack like scar on his left eye, a pair of black combat boots, black cargo pants, a red under shirt, a biker jacket with a red phoenix on the back, dog tags, and a glock on his right ankle.**

**Sara has blonde hair in a pony tail, blue eyes, long black boots, dark jeans, a white tank top knife w/holster, and fingerless gloves.**

**And Hunter has a grown out crew cut, his black hair lined with mood changing streaks, pure black eyes, white v-neck tee-shirt, a one strap black backpack w/knife holder, black leather pants, black combat boots, and shades that open and close like Adam in Dues Ex.**

**Oh, and those of you who are wondering who Flagg is well you'll see OK now the next chapter #2 The Escape from a Alpha Loony Bin. Late ah!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Kai: Here we are again so what do you think of right now Kole?**

**Kole: can't wait to meat my girl and kick Flagg's ass all the way through the galaxy.**

**Kai: same old same old huh, ok let's get this on now huh.**

**Kai and Kole: this is all mine so take that and read while ill be rich soon jk review please.**

**LOUD VOICED BEING**

_'THOUGHTS'_

"TALKING"

Chapter 2 Escape from Alpha Prison

After one and a half days Kole has passed off as being powerless. He then later gets to be room mates with John Walker an Alpha that can phase and mind controle people. John can use his mind powers but the inhibitors are blocking his phasing abillities. As much as Kole hated being there again, it was needed to get close to him, get him free and back home safe to plan out their next move.

"Hey John, I got the package made ready to send one of the guards to do it?" Kole whispers next to him.

"Sure why not, are your friends comin to get us or what?" John replied back, "Cause I dislike no shows as people I'm workin with."

"Don't worry, they'll be here soon. We just need a little micky to give the guards a little nap time."


End file.
